When Silver Bullets Rust
by Silver-Wolf95
Summary: When Bella chose Edward Jacob thought he'd never love again. But, will he find new love in his best friend Lumina Stone? Or was it there the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

When Silver Bullets Rust  
Name: Lumina Stone  
Age: 17  
Looks:

Part One  
Autumn: Are you serious?!  
Mom: What you think I'm kidding?!Autumn: Yeah mom actually I do! You're not that stupid!  
Mom: Excuse me?  
Lumina: You heard me! You can't put your bottle down for five minutes can you? Do you even know how May is doing in school anymore? Do you even know how I'm doing in school anymore?!  
Mom: You and May are doing fine in school I'm sure.  
My mom slurred her words as she took another long drink from her bottle of vodka.  
Lumina: You're sure are you? You know this do you? Right so what's her grade?  
Mom: Um... it's...good...  
Lumina: She's failing! Miserably! And do you know why?  
Mom: ...  
Lumina: I didn't think so! It's because she's got an arrogant, selfish, alcoholic mother!  
I grabbed my coat and made for the door.  
Mom: Where do you think you're going?  
Lumina: OUT!  
I slammed the door and ran into the forest near my home. My mom was drinking like this all the time since my dad died I know some people say it's their only hope and shit but I have no sympathy for any of them! They choose to do it with no consideration for who they might be hurting! I walked over to the garage and took out my bike (motorcycle) I started it up and rode off. I headed straight out of the village and into the hills. I didn't bother with helmets, it was stupid and I knew it was but really there was no reason for me to be safe. I've got nobody who really needs me so doesn't really matter, it's not like I try to hurt myself I just don't try to prevent it. My phone vibrated it my pocket, I stopped my bike and sat on a rock after getting off, a deep masculine voice was on the other end.  
Jacob: Lumina?  
Lumina: Hey Jake what is it?  
Jacob: My dad went to check up on you tonight as always, your moms been drinking again right?  
Lumina: That's the only reason I ever leave.  
Jacob: Yeah well we took May with us as always. We'll see you later.  
Lumina: Alright thanks for letting me know.  
I hung up the phone and stared at the night sky I sighed deeply.  
Lumina: What would you say to her? She always listened to you.  
Thinking of my dad brought tears to my eyes. It wasn't a pleasant memory at all.  
Lumina: Dear God I'm loosing my mind!  
Victoria: I agree.  
There was a redheaded girl stood in front of me all of a sudden. Where in the hell did she come from?  
Lumina: Uh hey, I uh... I don't know you. Who are you and where exactly did you come from?  
Victoria: Oh that doesn't matter. You must be very brave out here alone in the dark, haven't you heard people have gone missing?  
Lumina: Uh, yeah but I'm kinda reckless so... doesn't really bother me.  
Victoria: Do you want to die?  
Lumina: Not particularly and you're kinda freaking me out don't you have some place to be?!  
I got up kinda peeved at her and went to get on my bike but she knocked me to the floor.  
Lumina: Are you insane? What are you doing?  
Victoria: Don't you recognize danger when you see it?  
Lumina: I thought we already discussed my recklessness now if you'll excuse me** I** have a place to be!  
I got up again but she just kept pushing me down.  
Lumina: Dude seriously that's not cool! What will humanity end if I get on that bike?  
Victoria: You're either very brave or very stupid.  
Lumina: I don't care I just wanna go home!  
She pushed me back to the floor hard, My head his the concrete road extremely hard and I felt dizzy but remained conscious. She cut me across the neck with something, I got scared. I knew I had either came in contact with a vampire or a psycho, either way I was far from safe.  
Lumina: Get off!  
I lifted my legs up and kicked her in the stomach she flew away and hit a tree hard. I jumped on my bike and was gone in a flash. I arrived at Jacobs house, his dad started to tend my cut immediately. Jacob's dad was friends with my dad and after his death they've been pretty much watching over my family, probably because they missed my dad too. I went into Jacobs room, he'd been shirtless a lot recently.  
Lumina: Jake I need a word.  
Jacob: Yeah?  
Lumina: I know how you're family have this thing with being all wolfey and stuff but, vampires.  
Jacob: I thought you should probably know. I mean, I thought you did.  
I nodded.  
Lumina: I know they're out there and I had my suspicions about the Cullen's but...  
Jacob: That wasn't a Cullen.  
I was confused, no doubt about that.  
Jacob: The Cullen's are vegetarians, still you know how we feel about them.  
Lumina: But what about her?  
Jacob: Let me worry about that.  
Lumina: Jacob she attacked me.  
Jacob: She wont do it again, just let me worry about her ok?  
Lumina: Who was she?!I shouted at him and he looked at me, surprised by my angry outburst.  
He sat down on the bed and I sat beside him. He stared at the floor thinking hard.  
Lumina: Jacob... who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Jacob: I'm not sure, all I know is she's after someone, and... I can't let her get to her.  
I started at Jacob he was really upset. I'd known Jacob for pretty much my entire life and I knew everything about him but not this.  
Jacob: What puzzles me is why she went after you. And how you managed to get away from her.  
Lumina: Yeah about that, aren't vampires supposed to be strong? I got her off me easily enough.  
Jacob: How?  
Lumina: I kicked her and she must have been like airborne until she hit a tree.  
Jacob stared at the floor again thinking some more.  
Jacob: Did she ask you anything about Bella Swan?  
Lumina: Oh my god. Bella?! Again?! Are you kidding me?!  
Lumina: Listen Luna, You tell her anything about Bella, if you even so much as tell her where you think she might be, you'll be sorry.  
Jacob usually call me Luna as a simplified version of Lumina, I didn't really mind it all that much. My eyes widened at what Jacob said. He'd never threatened me like that before.  
Lumina: Excuse me?! What if she threatened my life I could be dead right now!Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot as long as this Bella's alright you don't give a damn about what happens to your friends! You selfish bastard! And since when did Bella know about you anyway?!  
I got up and stormed out of the room. I ran into the guest room May and I stayed in when our mom was having an episode and sat on the bed. I felt bad for what I said, I didn't even wait around to see if I'd hurt Jacob, but hell what did I care? He hurt me. I was his best friend and all he could care about was some girl with a crappy name. There was a knock at the door.  
Lumina: Yeah?  
Jacob: Can I come in?  
Lumina: No.  
Jacob: Please?  
Lumina: No.  
Jacob: I have Oreos.  
Lumina: ...Really?  
Jacob: Uh... yeah really...  
Lumina: Really?  
Jacob: No, can I still come in?  
Lumina: With no Oreos... hell no.  
Jacob: What if I where to get some Oreos?  
Lumina: Too late you got my hopes up.  
Jacob: Are you decent?  
Lumina: You're not coming in.  
Jacob: I am.  
Lumina: Fine then I'm not decent.  
Jacob: I'm still coming in.  
Lumina: Perv.  
Jacob: I'm opening the door.  
Lumina: Jake you come through this door and I will unleash three pillows worth of hell upon you!  
Jacob: I'm coming in...I ran and stood in front of the door and Jacob laughed.  
Jacob: Wow someone's taped a feather to the door!  
Lumina: Shut up!  
Jacob pushed through the door with no effort and I folded my arms and glared at him.  
Lumina: What?  
Jacob sat on my bed and sighed.  
Jacob: I'm sorry.  
Lumina: It's a bit late for that.  
Jacob patted the bed and I sat beside him.  
Lumina: You come here to threaten me some more or what?  
Jacob: Luna, seriously,you're making it really hard to apologize.  
Lumina: Sorry.  
Jacob touched my arm lightly, his hands where always warm. He always said it was a wolf thing but he had such a warm gentle heart, you don't expect someone like that to have cold hands.  
Jacob: Luna, you're my best friend I'd never hurt you.  
Lumina: What about Bella?  
Jacob: Not even for her. Lumina I'd never hurt you, not for anyone you're my best friend.  
Lumina: Thanks Jake.  
Jacob: So...  
Lumina: Yeah?  
Jacob: Cliff diving. You coming?  
Lumina: Jake I can't swim, you know that!  
Jacob: That's cool you can sit and drool over my shirtless body.  
My eyes widened and I hit him in the shoulder.  
Lumina: You are so full of it!  
Jacob: So you'll be there?  
Lumina: Yep.  
Jacob: So you do want to watch me.  
Lumina: No I wanna cliff dive.  
Jacob: You can't swim!  
Lumina: So?  
Jacob: You'll drown!  
Lumina: How do you know I'm not a mermaid?  
Jacob: Mermaid's aren't real.  
Lumina: Says the werewolf.  
Jacob: ... You win.  
Lumina: I thought so.  
Jacob: But seriously don't jump the cliff.  
Lumina: Aw.  
Jacob: Please?  
Lumina: How do you know I wont turn into a wolf half way down and doggy paddle to safety?  
Jacob: Fall.  
Lumina: Fine!  
((At the cliff))  
It was freezing, like insanely freezing! I sighed as it got dark and left.  
Jacob: Where are you going?  
Lumina: Home.  
Jacob: Why? Aren't you having fun?  
Lumina: No Jacob I'm not.  
Jacob: Come on Luna don't be so boring!  
Lumina: I'm going home Jake.  
Jacob just smiled at me and waved.  
Jacob: Then don't let me stop you.  
I got on my bike and started up the engine. I rode off and headed home (to my house) I started down a narrow road and there was a guy lying there in the middle of the road clear as day!  
Lumina: Oh my god!  
I practically jumped off my bike and went to see the guy. He was unconscious and bleeding from the head. There was a fallen bike a few feet away.  
Lumina: Alright so I've established how this happened.  
He was breathing gently as if he was asleep. I pushed his long fringe out of his face and got a better look at the cut. I had nothing to use so I went fumbling through his pockets. Luckily he had some paper tissues in one of his pockets. I got one out and started cleaning his cut. He stirred and woke up.  
Griffin: Who are you?  
Lumina: An angel buddy now shush!Griffin: Did I die?  
Lumina: Not yet.  
Griffin: Huh?  
Lumina: Will you please be quiet?  
Griffin: A-Alright.  
Lumina: There that should do it, you should probably come with me and I'll put something on that.  
Griffin: I'll be fine.  
Lumina: Yeah you're probably right, just like you where fine lying half dead in the middle of the road right?  
The boy smiled wearily.  
Griffin: Exactly.  
Lumina: Alright, come on smart arse I'm taking you with me.  
Griffin: Alright I was raised to give women what they want.  
Lumina: Great another egotistical perv.  
Griffin: You got a name?  
Lumina: Lumina  
Griffin: Lumina huh? How about I call you baby for short?  
Lumina: How about you shut your mouth before I stitch it shut.  
Griffin: So that's a yes?  
Lumina: That's a no. Anyway you got a name or do you wanna be known as jackass?  
Griffin: I'm Griffin.  
Lumina: Well Griffin better hold on, I'm not gentle with beginners.  
Griffin: I hope not.  
I sighed, by now we where on my bike and he was behind me, I started it up and shot off, he was shocked and gripped me tightly.  
Lumina: You want me to slow down... "baby"  
Griffin: No way I like it fast!  
He winked and I sighed.  
Lumina: Fair enough.  
I made my bike go faster and he gripped me tighter.  
Lumina: Do I need to go any faster for you?  
Griffin: Uh, no I like to keep my adrenaline levels stable.  
Lumina: I don't.  
Griffin: I figured.  
We eventually arrived home and I stopped the bike.  
Lumina: Come on jackass lets go.  
Griffin: I thought we agreed on Griffin?  
Lumina: I never agreed to that.  
Griffin: You're feisty, I like it.  
Lumina: Only with people who annoy me.  
Griffin: Maybe I should annoy you more often.  
Lumina: Do that and I'll put you right back where I found you.  
Griffin: Your dreams?  
Lumina: The middle of a road!  
Griffin: I'll stop.  
Lumina: Good.  
I looked at Griffin who was still sitting on the back of my bike.  
Lumina: Are you coming or what?  
Griffin: Carry me?  
Lumina: Hell no.  
Griffin: But I'm hurt seriously.  
Lumina: You hit your head you didn't break a leg.  
Griffin: I'm still injured!  
Lumina: If you don't move your ass you're gunna be!  
Griffin: Alright alright!  
I took him into the kitchen my mom was nowhere to be seen. I started to put a padding kinda thing of his wound and he smirked.  
Griffin: You not got a mom?  
Lumina: Yeah.  
Griffin: Where is she?  
Lumina: Out.  
Griffin: So we're alone?  
Lumina: Don't go there else you'll be waving goodbye to your 'little friend'.  
Griffin: Little?  
Lumina: Exactly.  
I finished patching up his head and sighed.  
Lumina: You're done you can go.  
Griffin: You're very trusting I might have a gun in my bag or something.  
Lumina: I'd snap your arm before you got the chance.  
Griffin: That tough are you?  
Lumina: That tough.  
Griffin: All talk maybe?  
Lumina: I'd rather not break what I just fixed.  
Griffin: All talk.  
Lumina: Don't tempt me.  
Griffin: Ha ha alright alright. Look, sorry if I've been acting... what's the word?  
Lumina: Arrogant? Egotistical? Ungrateful?  
Griffin: Like a jerk.  
I looked at him as he stood by my door.  
Griffin: I can't help it, I'm like that when I first meet girls. I'm not good at talking to them and the more beautiful they are, well the jerkier I get. It's the only way I know how.  
Lumina: Alright, look I'm just glad you're alright.  
Griffin: Thanks for everything.  
Griffin started to walk away, I bit my lip debating if I should do it or not.  
Lumina: Hey!  
Griffin: Yeah?  
Lumina: You... You wanna ride home or something?  
Griffin: No thanks, I've had enough of you on your bike.  
Autumn: I can take you in my truck?Griffin: Truck?  
Autumn: Yeah  
I went into the garage and started up my silver hummer. He climbed in and told me where to go.  
Autumn: Go go to school round here?  
Haven't seen you around before.  
Griffin: I'm new.  
Lumina: Really. Moving somewhere new in the middle of the semester, must be hard.  
Griffin: It's not really that bad.  
Lumina: I'll take your word for it.  
Griffin: How long have you been here?  
Lumina: I've lived here since I was ten. We moved after my dad died.  
Griffin: Aw man I'm sorry.  
Lumina: Don't be, really I'm fine. I'm happy here in Forks.  
Griffin: Is that right? Well this is the place, I'll see you round Lumina.  
Lumina: Later Griffin.  
I started driving home when I passed a very angry looking Jacob walking shirtless along the side of the road. It had started raining heavily as I'd left Griffins. I pulled over and got out the car and started running after him.  
Lumina: Jake! Jake!  
I caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned round looking angry.  
Lumina: Jake what happened?  
Jacob: Nothing.  
Lumina: Come on get in the truck.  
Jacob: I can make me own way home.  
Lumina: Come on Jake just get in the truck.  
He gave in eventually. I took hold of his hand and walked over to the truck with him. He sat in the passenger seat. I took a towel from the back of my truck and handed it to him. He didn't do anything just started into space.  
Lumina: Fine, looks like we're going through this again.  
I started drying him off with the towel. I leaned over and touched the back of his hand. He looked at me.  
Lumina: Is it Bella?  
Jacob: No, It's the Cold Ones. Apparently there's a newgroup in the area.  
Lumina: Seriously?  
Jacob: Yeah, keep an eye out alright Fall?  
Lumina: Ok... Jake?  
Jacob: Yeah?  
Lumina: Do you need a hug?  
Jacob smiled and opened his arms slightly.  
Lumina: Thought so.  
I hugged Jacob and even though he was wet he was still warmer than me.  
Jacob: I can smell it on you?  
Lumina: Smell what?  
Jacob: Vampires.  
Lumina: Really?  
Jacob: Where have you been since I left you?  
Lumina: I was riding home and some guy fell off his bike.  
Jacob: How do you know he wasn't-  
Lumina: His head was bleeding.  
Jacob: Just be careful alright Luna. You know I care about you.  
Lumina: Yeah but not as much as _Bella_.  
Jacob gave me a look and I sighed.  
Lumina: I was kidding. Though I'm probably right.  
Jacob: It's different. I love you like a friend. I love Bella like, like something incredible, something amazing, I'd give up everything for her, she's smart, funny, kind andbeautiful. I'd die for-  
Lumina: We're here.  
Jacob: Thanks for the ride.  
I just started out of the window not answering him.  
Jacob: Lumina? You alright?  
Lumina: Fine.  
Jacob: It's getting dark you should probably come inside.  
Lumina: I'm meeting someone.  
Jacob: O-Oh right, well ok. Who is it?  
Lumina: None of your business!Jacob got out of the truck and I drove off, I wasn't meeting anyone but hearing about Bella constantly made me angry. I don't know why it just did. It made me angry at her and angry at him because of the way he went on and on about her. I didn't want to be around him when he acted like that. I hated how he bragged about her, it was like he was rubbing her in my face. I didn't care about her but to think of her all over my best friend. It pissed me off. I felt a lot of things towards her, but jealously isn't one of them. I drove around for a little letting my anger burn away. Eventually I headed back to Jacobs it was really dark now and the time was 10:36 pm. I arrived back and Jacob was sat outside.  
Jacob: Where have you been?!  
Lumina: Out.  
Jacob: This late?  
Lumina: Yeah.  
Jacob: Fall you had me worried! I thought I was gunna have a heart attack when you weren't back at ten! I thought something had happened!  
Lumina: What could have happened?  
Jacob: You could have been raped! I didn't know the guy you where with so how could I know?  
Lumina: Well don't worry about him anymore I said I wanted nothing to do with him!  
Jacob: What did he do? Did he hurt you?  
Lumina: Yes Jacob he did! You wanna know how? Cause' he goes on constantly about this girl who has totally pushed her way in between us and is stealing him from me! I never see you anymore cause you're always out chasing her! You expect me to lay my life on the line for this girl and you know what Jacob? I don't give a damn about her so I'm not about to give up my life for someone who's ruining it anyway by stealing the only person that means something to me!  
I got in my truck and drove home. I didn't care if my mom was there or not I'd go straight to an empty room and lock the door, I didn't care which. Why was I so bothered about this? Jacob is my friend, _just_ my friend.


End file.
